


Finally A Goose

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food mention, Geese, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Mr. Hooper didn’t expect to have a goose day, and isn’t sure that he’s terribly pleased to have one now. But then again, he does really like his girlfriend…





	Finally A Goose

Harold Hooper had seen many goose days in his time, and there were a few that he particularly remembered. One of the best was the day that his best friends Mac and Willy finally got the proof they had been waiting for that they were soulmates. They had been each other’s mutual crush since they were kids and by the time the three of them were twelve years old, the two were impatient for a goose to arrive and tell them that they were soulmates. When their goose finally arrived in their late teens, everyone was relieved to learn that they were correct.

Another goose story Mr. Hooper loved to remember was the day his younger brother Arnold had first brought his girlfriend Janet home with him for a visit. Their goose had arrived shortly thereafter. Arnold and Janet had been married for many years now and had children and even a granddaughter. But Mr. Hooper still remembered the embarrassed blushing and shy smiles that followed their kiss.

Whenever any of his honorary “kids” found their soulmates it was a day to celebrate. From Susan and Gordon having their goose day shortly after arriving on Sesame Street, to Maria and Linda having just had theirs. Mr. Hooper doubted that they were done with goose days quite yet considering how many pairs there were within the polyamorous relationships. He had seen the soulmate discoveries coming, just as he had with Mac and Willy, and with Arnold and Janet.

One thing Mr. Hooper never expected however, was to have a soulmate of his own. Well, that wasn’t quite true. When he was a young man, Harold had assumed that someday a goose would lead him to someone or lead someone to him. However, by his 40th birthday, he assumed that he didn’t have a soulmate. If a goose ever led him anywhere it would probably be a mirror. He would be his own soulmate.

And that was fine with him. Romance had never been very high on his list of priorities and not having a soulmate just meant that he had more time for other things, such as running his store and spending time with his friends. And later on, being a father figure to a giant bird and an assortment of adults. Including one who had a very attractive grandmother.

David’s grandmother Harriet was not only very pretty, but Harold found that he quite enjoyed spending time with her. They both had a similar sense of humor and liked a lot of the same things. Harold assumed that her soulmate was her late husband, but it never seemed to bother her that she would never know for sure.

Harold and Harriet had begun casually dating after he, Mac, and Willy took her to a dance. Harold rather suspected that inviting her to the dance had been Mac and Willy’s way of making sure that they both went.

“You’ve had your eye on her for three years, Harold,” Mac had told him.

“And Harriet clearly likes you back,” Willy had said.

Harold had admitted that they were right and asked Harriet to the dance himself. She was a delightful dance partner. Mac and Willy had made themselves conspicuously absent at the dance, leaving the two of them alone.

Harold hadn’t told Mac and Willy, but his relationship with Harriet had been becoming more serious lately. Marriage was off the table, she would never leave her farm and he would never leave Sesame Street. But they had been moving away from casual dating into a real relationship.

The two of them always found time to spend with each other whenever Harriet visited. This afternoon they were going to have tea after David started his shift in the store. Harold hummed to himself as he finished drying the glasses he had been washing and put them away. He almost didn’t notice the goose that had appeared by his foot.

“HONK!”

Mr. Hooper looked down at the very emphatic sound and sighed. “Don’t you have the wrong person?” he asked.

The goose merely looked at him.

“You’re decades late you know. What makes you think I even still want a soulmate?”

The goose remained silent. Turning toward the door and trying to lead him out. Harold remained where he was. The goose, realizing that he wasn’t going to follow, stomped up to him with what seemed to be a glare.

Harold changed tactic. Now was not a convenient time for a goose and he didn’t want to deal with it. “Shoo. Go away.”

The goose nudged him with its head in the direction of the door.

“I don’t want a soulmate,” he told it. Though a voice in the back of his mind scolded him that that wasn’t true.

The goose remained firm, only pushing him harder with its head. After a few more attempts to shoo the goose away, Harold gave in. He was almost certain where the goose was going to lead him, and he had to admit to himself that he was at least a little excited about the idea. That didn’t stop him from complaining however.

“I’m only doing this so you will leave me alone,” he said firmly.

Harold hadn’t realized that a goose could roll its eyes, until the one standing in front of him did just that. Before turning once more to lead him toward the door.

Harold’s hopes that they could get through this without causing a spectacle were dashed as soon as he stepped outside the door. It seemed like every resident of Sesame Street was out there watching.

“Oooh,” he heard someone say. “It’s Mr. Hooper’s turn.”

Accepting that there was no chance of doing this quietly, Harold purposefully followed his goose as it walked up to Harriet. She looked just as embarrassed as Harold felt, but she smiled reassuringly at him as he reached her.

“I rather hoped this would happen,” she said softly so that only he could hear.

Harold smiled back. “I’m glad it’s you.”

At that, Harriet took a step closer to close the distance between them, and gave Harold a very quick kiss. Everyone watching burst into cheers. Much to Harold’s annoyance. Harriet merely laughed, and took his hand.

“These geese have no sense of privacy,” Harold was still grumbling several minutes later.

David had shooed them into the shop to talk. Putting out the closed sign and winking at them as he did, with a simple, “Congratulations Grandma.”

Harriet watched, still smiling, as Harold continued to complain about their goose and its behavior. “Didn’t even listen when I asked it to go away.”

“You told it to go away?” Harriet repeated, looking a little upset for the first time all day. “Didn’t you want to be soulmates?”

Harold turned to her as he realized how his words had sounded, and reached out to take her hand, “Of course I did. I didn’t mean that I wanted it to go away permanently. I just wanted it to come back at a more convenient time. Like later today when we’re supposed to be having tea together.”

“Well, did you tell the goose that?” Harriet asked, disappointment quickly being replaced by a twinkle in her eye. “Animals are good at listening to what you tell them.”

Harold felt very foolish. “It never occurred to me to ask the goose to wait quietly until you were here so we could avoid becoming a spectacle. I’m sorry, Harriet.”

Harriet smiled at that. “No need to apologize, Harold. Spectacle or no spectacle, I’m right where I want to be.”

She stepped closer and put her arms around him. He returned the gesture, holding her close. “I’m where I want to be too,” he told her, voice sounding a little rough as it always did when he spoke his feelings.

Harriet looked into his eyes, leaned down slightly, and kissed him gently. As he kissed her back, Harold Hooper felt at peace with the concept of soulmates. What mattered wasn’t the goose or the idea of being “meant to be.” It was the love that they shared for each other. And that was a wonderful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters H and F and by the number 40.
> 
> I constantly want to know more about Mr. Hooper’s brother Arnold and his family.
> 
> Mr. Hooper is very observant and sees a lot of things coming before the people involved do.
> 
> I’m pretty sure if David’s grandfather were still around Harriet would just have two soulmates.


End file.
